


not gay

by forthekidswhoaintgotnosoul



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Porn Watching, the no homo is strong in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthekidswhoaintgotnosoul/pseuds/forthekidswhoaintgotnosoul
Summary: watching porn with your best friends is not gay. but this is.





	not gay

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr @autumngerard :)

Porn is not gay.

Well, gay porn IS gay but this is not gay porn.  
This is a dude and a chick.  
And the dude just happens to be Dennis.  
And the angle just happens to be 80% Dennis' balls.  
And there just happens to be two more guys in the room with Mac.  
And they just happen to be his best friends.  
Still, not gay.

Dennis has got a boner going because of the chick, so does Mac of course, and Charlie.  
It's not gay.  
They are just all horny for the chick Dennis banged a few months ago.  
She's got a three star rating okay, she is totally hot.

"Y'know, I could really go for a blow job" Dennis sighs, nudging Charlie in the side  
Charlie groans but puts his beer down and slumps down from the couch to the floor, getting on his knees.

What the fuck.

"Wait, wait, what are you guys doing!" Mac panics, because, again, what the fuck.  
A blowjob from a dude is ... pretty gay. And this is not supposed to be gay. 

"He's giving me a blowjob" Dennis explains matter-of-factly and starts unbuckling his jeans.

Mac watches in horror as Dennis pulls his dick out and lets Charlie take it in his hands. 

They have jerked off in the same room together before, but this is a whole new level.  
Giving a blowjob is the VERY DEFINITION of gay.  
And judging by how casual they about this, it doesn't seem to be the first time either.

"That's gay!" he finally manages to unglue his eyes from Charlie's wet lips forming such a nice o-shape around Dennis' hard leaking dick and the way Dennis is digging his hand into his hair, pulling him even closer.

"Kinda" Dennis admits "but not really"

Charlie has got a mouthful of dick so he can't get in on the conversation, but he nods.

"Listen, dude" Dennis starts, holding up his free hand "There are only two things that are actually gay - kissing a dude and having a dick up your ass"  
He shows Mac two fingers to emphasize his point

Then his face gets all weird and scrunched up as Charlie continues sucking his dick.

Mac is having a conversation with his friend while his other friend is sucking his dick, and they are both pretending like it's no big deal.  
Dennis face gets weirder and weirder and his eyes roll back. He kind of looks like he's dying.

Mac thinks it would be fair to at least warn Charlie before he cums, but it doesn't seem like Dennis is planning on that.  
He throws his face back and moans and moans.  
The fact that Mac is still hard (from the porn, of course) doesn't make this situation any better.  
He can feel his own dick growing even harder as Dennis' moans ring in his ears.

Dennis arches his back and then collapses into himself as he comes

A streak of cum runs down Charlie's chin, but he seems to be swallowing most of it.  
That's a) gay. really gay. so fucking gay. and b) makes Mac's dick grow hard to the point it hurts and he can't deny this situation much longer, can he.

Charlie wipes his chin. He looks oddly smug.  
He also looks really cute, messy hair and red lips and all. 

"I'll tell you that" Dennis turns to Mac like this is still a regular conversation "Charlie gives better head than most chicks and I just can't figure out how"  
He pats Charlie's hair almost affectionately, like he wasn't just pulling it out by the handful a few minutes ago.

Charlie shrugs and climbs back on the couch.  
Mac laughs nervously.

This situation is not gay, but it's not quiet straight either anymore. The sex tape has ended, since they skipped through the ridiculous foreplay.  
And Mac's dick is demanding attention.

"Hey, Charlie" he sheepishly says, hand on his belt buckle, even if he feels like his dick is just gonna burst through his pants at this point "Would you mind?"


End file.
